The Inu Gang
by Tomboi101
Summary: Kagome is a leader of a great gang, so is Inuyasha. They are rivals as Gangs, but lovers as people. What happens when they find eachother out?
1. They meet

The Inu gang

Chapter 1

Kagome sighed. Her best friend Sango sat by her. "What's wrong Kag?" asked Sango. "I mean, we BEAT the Juchi gang!" she cried. "Yeah… but you know what? We absolutely despise The Juchi, but we have never met the gang leader or his right hand man!" Kagome sighed. She was the gang leader of The Shiki, and Sango was her right hand girl. "I at least wanna know what my enemy LOOKS like!" Sango smiled. "We will meet them soon!"

Meanwhile…

"DAMN IT TO HELL!" yelled Inuyasha. Miroku winced. "WE LOST TO THE DAMN SHIKI AGAIN! God, I've never met such tough guys to beat! Well, when I meet them, I'm gunna KILL EM MIROKU!" Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha calm down. Lets go to Hakiro's Place" suggested Miroku. Inuyasha was the leader of The Juchi, and Miroku his right handed man. "Ok, Miroku…" and they left.

They walked into the club. Miroku instantly caught sight of Sango. "Inuyasha, I'm goin to talk to her!" and Miroku walked off. Sango saw Miroku approach. "Why, hello hottie" said Miroku. Sango giggled. "Wanna dance?" and she nodded.

Kagome sighed. "Isn't that sweet, Sango has found a guy." She stood, and Inuyasha walked past her, bumping in to her. Instead of apologizing he kept walking. "EXUSE ME!" She called. Inuyasha turned. "What!" "You bumped into me!" she seethed. "So? Why would I care wench?" Kagome slapped him. Inuyasha staggered back, surprised. 'Wow… great slap.' He thought. The only reason he bumped her, was to get her attention. He smirked. "Was that a SLAP? I didn't even feel it!" Kagome was about to strangle him, when Sango walked up. "Kagome, I'm going out with Miroku now ok?" Kagome smiled. "Ok Sango! Have fun!" Sango nodded and she left. "I got to split to, bye!" and Inuyasha left. Kagome went out too.

When Kagome got outside, she screamed "SAAAAAAAAAANGOOOOOOO!" Her car was gone, and her house was on the other side of town. She started walking when a car pulled up. Inside was the jerk from earlier. Kagome glared. "What do YOU want?" "Get in the car. I'll drive ya." Kagome sighed. "Fine…" and she got in. (Ohhh… BAD Kagome!) "I live on 123 Shikon Drive." Inuyasha nodded. He dropped her off. "Hey…" and he kissed her. Kagome blinked. "Do you wanna go out with me?" Kagome nodded and got out. By the time she got to her house, she realized what she had done. "DAMN IT!" and went inside to see Sango laying on top of Miroku, sleeping. She smiled. She went to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week she was shaken awake. She saw Miroku staring at her. "Huh?" He smiled. "YOUR going out with my friend Inuyasha?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "Well, good luck Kagome" Kagome smiled. "Thanks Miroku." Kagome giggled and got dressed. Ever since last week, Miroku was always hanging around, unless he had a VERY important matter. Kagome got dressed. Inuyasha was coming today. The door bell rang. Kagome answered it. "Hey." Inuyasha said. "Yo" Kagome smiled. They linked arms and left the house. "You know, Kagome, we are girl friend and boyfriend. Kagome giggled. "I guess so. " She smiled at him. "I love you Kagome…" he said. She kissed him. "I love you too…" She looked at her watch. "DAMN IT! I have to go!" and Kagome ran off. Inuyasha gasped. And ran off also.

Kagome sat in her chair. She was watching the moneter while her gang and the Juchi fought. She also saw two figures sneeking their way to her room. "Sango… I think we are going to meet our rivals." She said with a smirk.

Inuyasha glared. "This is the room where they are. Come on, we are goin to meet our enemies Miroku! Inuyasha opened the door. He saw two heads. Thet turned around and the four of them gasped. "No…." said Inuyasha.

(Oh no! Find out next chap!)


	2. Reactions and Gunfire

The Inu Gang

Chapter 2

Kagome stared in awe. Sango had tears in her eyes. "M-Miroku?" and she hugged him. Miroku hugged her back. Kagome ran to Inuyasha. She punched him. Hard. He cursed. "WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed. Kagome had tears in her eyes. "I can't allow my self to get weak. ESPECIALLY toward my arch-rival. I'm so sorry Inuyasha… but you… must die." And she pulled out a gun. Sango gasped. "KAGOME? Are you nuts?" Kagome smiled sadly. "Sango… we can't be with them anymore… I'm sorry" Miroku then took a stand. "You say Sango and me can't be together cause of some STUPID rivalship? Then I resign from the gang" Inuyasha gasped. "Miroku?" "As do I" said Sango. The two left.

Kagome pointed the gun at Inuyasha once again. "Kagome…" Inuyasha said. Then he smiled. "I love you more than any thing. So if I must die… I'd rather you do it" Kagome had tears running down her cheeks. "Forgive me…" and she pulled the trigger.

Inuyasha shut his eyes, waited for the pain. He opened them, after a few minutes. He saw a hole beside him. Kagome dropped the gun, sinking to the ground. "I can't… I can't kill you…" and Inuyasha hugged her. She squeezed him. She looked up. He kissed her. She kissed him back. They stood and they left. The Juchi gang and The Shiki had long since gone home.

--------------------------------

Kagome awoke to see Inuyasha sleeping beside her. Her eyes widened as she remembered what happened. She bit her lip. She knew she had to kill Inuyasha at some point… but he was probably pretty prepared now for an attack. Kagome decided to wait a while. It's not like she cared. Ok so she did. She loved Inuyasha more than anything. But they had been together for only a week. She kissed him on the head. She got up. She wrote a quick note and put it on the bed table and left.

Inuyasha awoke to see a note beside him. Three words on it. _This means war_. Inuyasha sighed. He knew Kagome was out to kill him. But he knew she loved him. She was putting duty before her heart. He stood and punched a wall. They needed to stop this rivalship… or one of them would end up dead. And he didn't intend it to be Kagome. He sighed and changed. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" said a voice

"Miroku?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry. Help me! We need to stop this rivalry or some ones gunna get hurt! And I think it with be Kagome"

"How so?"

"I know she doesn't want to kill me"

"Yes, that I know"

"So if she DOES kill me, she'll feel so bad that she might commit suicide… and if SHE ends up dying, I will follow her…"

"I see. So we must stop this or me and Sango will lose you and Kagome. Count me in."

"Ok, ask Sango to help too"

"Will do"

"I'm gunna find Kagome"

"WHAT?"

"We need to talk" and Inuyasha hung up. He went to his room to see Kagome sitting there, gun in hand. Inuyasha gulped. 'This is it…' and he saw her bring it to her own head. "KAGOME NO!" Inuyasha screamed.

(Oh no! Kagome! Will Inu save her?)


	3. Pain and sorrow

The Inu Gang

Chapter 3

"POP!" cried Kagome, smiling. It was a toy gun. Inuyasha blinked. Kagome stood, giggling. "Your so stupid Inuyasha! Did you think I'd come ALL this way just to KILL myself? C'Mon! The only one who will be dying is YOU! And remember this… NEVER get soft around the enemy… or you'll end up dead. For a great gang leader… you suck." Kagome said cockily. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. 'Forgive me Inuyasha' Kagome thought. "It's not like I ever LOVED you! I knew from the start who you were! I was waiting for the right time to kill you. That whole little act was to get you to soften. So don't get all 'I love you Kagome' to me, cause as far as I'M concerned, your the crap on my shoe that needs to be wiped off." Kagome said. Inuyasha gasped. "What? You mean…" and Inuyasha fell to his knee's shaking. "He he he! Yes Inuyasha. You are so foolish to open your heart to someone you barley knew! Don't be so fast to give out your heart, cause it will be crushed. Even if you repair it and give it away again, it will be crushed again, and again, till you die. Tsk tsk! This was just TOO easy! You are so naïve! I was NEVER interested in you, and never WILL be! So the next time I see you… prepare to die…" and Kagome started to walk away.

"No… that's a lie Kagome" Inuyasha said softly and Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. "W-What!" exclaimed Kagome. Inuyasha stood, walking toward her, then hugged her. "I love you… and you love me. You wouldn't have done this to get to me. I know that. You're trying to get me to hate you so it hurts both of us less when you kill me, but it won't work. Damn it Kagome! You say my life is yours to take right? Then yours is mine! YOU ARE MINE! And to keep it that way I can't let you kill me! No matter what, we will BE TOGETHER KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried, crashing his lips on hers. Kagome's eye's widened. 'He loves me this much… and knows me so well… that he could see through my actions…' and with that thought Kagome jerked away from Inuyasha. "NO INUYASHA! WE CAN NEVER, NEVER BE TOGETHER! SO STOP IT! Stop… stop loving me… and just die…" she sobbed. Tears were pouring down her face. The ran to the window, jumping out of it. She ran to her car driving off. 'I hate this. I hate having to fight the man I love. I hate having to kill him. I hate hurting him. I hate not being with him! I HATE IT!' Kagome screamed in her head.

Inuyasha growled and punched the wall. He went and picked up the phone, and called up Miroku, telling him about what just occurred.

10 minutes later the door bell rang. Inuyasha answered it. "Hey Miroku. Where is Sango?" he asked. Miroku stepped in. "She said she needed to meet with someone, and would be back soon" Miroku explained sitting down. "Ok, so you said Kagome told you to stop loving her? And you can't be together? Geez, this is like sumthing outta Yushigi Fugi! (Lol! Get it? It's Fushigi Yugi, with the FY switched around!)" cried Miroku. "Geez Roku! You watch too many anime's!" cried Inuyasha. "Ahem. Back to the task at hand. We need to get Kagome to see that you love her! To stop trying to kill you! But how?" Miroku pondered. "WAIT! I GOT IT!" he cried

With Sango…

Sango walked into an abandoned warehouse. "Thank you" said a voice. Sango turned to see Kagome emerge from the shadows. Sango hugged Kagome. Kagome hugged he back. "Sango, what did you want to meet about?" asked Kagome. "I know how you and Inuyasha can be together!" Sango cried happily. Kagome gasped. "How?"

With the guys…

"Join our gangs?" asked Inuyasha. "Yeah! So the four of us could run on big gang! So then we could be invincible and it won't be a crime for the four of us to be together!" Miroku cried happily. Inuyasha smirked. "That's crazy. So crazy that it just might work. Good thinking Miroku" and Inuyasha slapped Miroku on the back.

With the girls…

"Hmmm... join our gangs together? Sounds kinda crazy to me…" Kagome said after Sango told her the idea. "Please Kagome! The four of us can all be together… happily!" Sango cried. Kagome sighed. "I unno…" and Sango slapped her. HARD. "DAMN IT KAGOME! Swallow you damn pride! We all can see how trying to kill Inuyasha is tearing you up! It's hurting Inuyasha most! And me and Miroku! So please… please Kagome… come back… to us…" Sango cried, sinking to the ground, tears pouring down her face. Kagome looked at Sango with a pained expression. "I'm sorry Sango" Kagome said sadly. Kagome tried to run, but Sango grabbed hr ankle, pulling her to the ground. "No… I'm sorry Kagome" and Sango knocked Kagome out, tying her up, and slung her over her shoulder. Sango walked from the warehouse, going to Inuyasha's house.

Inuyasha heard a knock on his door and answered it. He gasped at what he saw. Miroku walked up and started laughing. Sango stood there with a knocked out Kagome, and Kagome was wearing a clown costume. "If we tie her to a post outside in this outfit, she'll come to her sences." Sango said smirking. Inuyasha burst out laughing. The three tied Kagome with chains outside on a post. The three set up camp around her.


	4. True feelings

The Inu Gang

Chapter 4

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes to the sound of laughing. 'What the hell?' she thought as she saw people point and laugh at her. "What the heck are YOU all laughing at?" she cried and she looked down to see herself in a clown costume. "OMG! WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING?" she screamed and she saw Sango there smiling, along with Miroku and… Inuyasha! "Huh? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" she cried.

Sango sighed, and untied her, dragging her inside, plopping her on the couch. She handed Kagome some real cloths and Kagome glared. "Why the HELL did you knock me out Sango? I told you I didn't want to join in a whole frikken gang, and you bulgier me! Thanks!" she screamed, changing into her real cloths. "Kagome, we are doing this for you, because your denying your own feelings! You love Inuyasha, and he loves you! So get over yourself and admit it to yourself!" Sango cried.

Kagome sighed. "I told you. I can't. It's harder for me ok? I will not rest until I kill Inuyasha! I swear on my mothers grave, I won't let feelings get in the way of my goal!" she cried and Sango slapped her. "Arg! STOP SLAPPING ME!" Kagome cried, and Inuyasha walked in. "Hey, what's going on? You ok Kagome?" he asked, and Kagome stuck up her nose. "Pfffft. Screw you, like you care. Just go and pick another girl up at a bar, why don't you?" Kagome spat as Sango backed from the room slowly.

Inuyasha glared at her, pinning her to the wall. "How dare you say that to me, when you know damn well I only have eyes for you!" he said, crushing his lips to hers. Kagome's eyes widened and she struggled, but Inuyasha's grip was to strong and she was unable to break free. 'Uh oh… this isn't good… I need to get away before… I get to emotional…' she thought and started to kiss him back. 'No! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT! Bad me! Bad! Must stop… kissing hot guy…. Damn!' Kagome thought as Inuyasha broke the kiss, looking into her chocolate brown eyes with his dark amber eyes. "Never Kagome… NEVER say that to me again… or I might just have to punish you…" he said, quickly nipping her neck, and left.

Kagome was weak in the knee's from the kiss, and sunk to the floor

(Convo with Kag and her Conscious)

_Kagome's Thoughts_

_**Conscious Thoughts**_

_Wow… what a kiss…No! Bad! The kiss was awful!_

_**Don't lie to yourself.**_

_Who are you? Am I going crazy? Oh god, I've gone crazy! Oh crap!_

_**Oh god. Shut up! I'm your conscience stupid!**_

_Oh, I see… wait, you've never spoken to me before… why know?_

_**Because you've become stupid. I'm actually kinda ashamed of you! I mean, geeze, you used to be so smart…**_

_WHAT? Are you saying I'm NOT smart? Explain this to me, buddy!_

_**Oh my god! You're even more stupid than I thought, not knowing the reason!**_

_GRRRRRRR!_

_**It's because your denying your feelings.**_

_That's what Sango said! Damn it! I'm not denying anything!_

_**Sure your not…**_

_Oh shut it ok! I'm not!_

_**You love Inuyasha! Stop trying to kill him. Once you do, you'll regret it. **_

_Ok, I love him, but we can't be together!_

_**Yes you can, you're just coming up with an excuse so you won't have your heart broken again!**_

_D-Don't you dare mention that! It was a long time ago! That wasn't the reason…We are in different gangs… rival gangs… his gang has killed so many of my gang members! It would be a bad example to them!_

_**It is too the reason, and screw the others! You were never one to care what others said. So stop coming up with an excuses!**_

"I'M NOT COMING UP WITH EXCUSES!" cried Kagome. She sighed as the voice didn't return.

_**Nuh uh. I'm not going that easy.**_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_**I love you too.**_

_Go away!_

_**Not until you stop you're evilness!**_

_I'm not evil!_

_**Yeah, killing Inuyasha, the man you love, isn't evil. God, it's evil, and if you perform it, you'll be evil too! DON'T KILL INUYASHA! Or I'll… EAT YOU!**_

_Sure you will… Why is my conscious a wako?_

_**Because I'm the ying to your yang pal!**_

_Oh, please kill me!_

_**Anyways! You've got to get over yourself! You love Inuyasha… so why are you trying to kill him? It's actually real dumb, ya know.**_

_B-But…_

_**You love him. That's it**_

_But I-_

_**You love him**_

_But-_

_**You love him**_

_Bu-_

_**You love him**_

_B-_

_**I can keep doing this for hours. Go to your man, and tell him your done killing him**_

_No_

_**(singing) Yankee Doodle went to town, riding on a pony…**_

_NOOOOOO!_

_**Stuck a feather in his hat-**_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_**And called it Maceroni! (done) Wanna hear another? Or do you want to see your man?**_

_Never_

_**(Singing again) I love you, you love me-**_

_OK OK! I'M GOING!_

_**(done) Yay! I win!**_

_You suck_

_**I love you too!**_

Kagome sighed as she walked up the stairs, to hear Sango and Inuyasha talking.

"Inuyasha, do you love Kagome?" asked Sango

"Yes" Inuyasha replied.

"Then don't let her go"

"Never will. I love her more than my life… so if she must… I'll let her kill me"

"No! You both must live!"

"No Sango. I can't do it anymore. I can't let her suffer anymore…"

That's what made Kagome crack. She opened the door and flung into Inuyasha's arms. "Oh Inuyasha! I can't do it anymore! I can't deny my feeling s for you! I love you too much!" and she kissed him.

Sango smiled, leaving the room. After the kiss, Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes happily. "What made you change your mind?"

_**Say it was me!**_

_No_

_**Do it!**_

_NEVER!_

_**I love you…**_

_OK!_

"My conscious helped me sort it out…" she said blushing. Inuyasha smiled. "I thank it"

_**BOO YA!**_

_Oh god_

_**Since we are SUCH good friends, I'm gunna hang out with ya more Kaggy!**_

_Oh no…_

_**I'll coach ya on what to do with Inuyasha!**_

_NOOOOOOOO!_

_**Jokes! Well, see you!**_

Kagome smiled in relief to be free from her mind and her grudge

------------

Oh yeah! I finished a REALLY long chappie! Go me!


End file.
